Situaciones Inesperadas
by Valgreys
Summary: El día había llegado. No existían impedimentos para que estuviesen juntos,entonces ¿Por que la situación entre ellos era la misma? ¿Por que Mustang no daba ese paso como todos esperaban que hiciera? ¿Por que Riza no decía nada? ¿Que papel jugaba Havoc en aquella extraña situación?


_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien XD ya se, dirán ¿Y ésta loca que hace aquí en vez de continuar su fic pendiente? Bueno pues, esta idea surgió en mi trastornado cerebro mientras escuchaba una canción y pues, heme aquí escribiendo una nueva historia XD espero que sea de su agrado y pues ya, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con el primer episodio de __**Situaciones inesperadas**_

_**Y la ley fue abolida…**_

Cuando la nueva ley se dio a conocer las reacciones de los involucrados variaron desde una sonrisa hasta el más eufórico de los gritos debido a la noticia, aquel impedimento, aquella barrera que los separaba había sido derribada pues el actual Fhürer Gruman, en un esperado acto termino por abolir aquella antigua norma, la ley de anti-fraternización* había pasado a la historia…

Para muchos fue un sueño hecho realidad pues ahora podían expresar sus sentimientos con libertad, respetando ciertas condiciones claro está, pero al menos podían estar junto a la persona amada sin aquella innecesaria barrera que los separaba. Apenas el nuevo reglamento fue aprobado, las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre el coronel Mustang y su siempre calmada teniente, la gran mayoría, por no decir que todos, incluyendo a los altos mandos, esperaban que ellos fueran de los primeros en comenzar una relación e incluso muchos apostaban por una boda inmediata, sin embargo las cosas no fueron como se esperaban pues ambos se trataban con la misma formalidad de siempre, es más, algunos creían que Mustang salía con más mujeres que antes pues estaba constantemente pegado al teléfono, eso, hasta que la teniente Hawkeye llegaba al límite de su paciencia y una bala escapaba "accidentalmente" de su arma, sutil amenaza que bastaba para poner a trabajar a su superior.

Los más sorprendidos con este hecho fueron los miembro de su propia brigada, por primera vez Falman había perdido una apuesta pues como la gran mayoría había apostado por una boda inmediata; todos se mostraban incómodos con la situación aunque más que eso, se mostraban inconformes y estaban en total desacuerdo con el comportamiento de su superior, en especial Havoc que después de su recuperación fue reintegrado a las filas de Mustang, él era buen amigo de Riza y pudo notar, cuando nadie más la veía, que una triste y fugas sonrisa apareció en los labios de la teniente en más de una ocasión al oír a su superior concertar citas con otras mujeres, se le hacía injusto pues Hawkeye siempre estuvo al lado de Mustang, protegiéndolo, dispuesta a dar su vida por él si la situación lo requería y ahora que no había impedimento para que tuvieran una relación seria, simplemente la hacía a un lado, definitivamente era injusto…

Una tarde cuando todos se fueron y Mustang salió antes a una cita, Havoc regreso a la oficina por su inseparable cajetilla de cigarros que había olvidado sobre su escritorio y entonces la vio, aquella mujer de aparente dureza y estricto carácter estaba llorando como una niña pequeña abrazada a su fiel perro Black Hayate, algo en su interior se removió ante aquella escena y sin ser completamente consciente de sus actos dio unos pasos hacia ella alertándola de su presencia, aquella tarde, a pesar de la insistencia de la rubia de que la dejara sola permaneció a su lado, envolviéndola entre sus brazos a riesgo de recibir un par de balazos, convirtiéndose desde ese entonces en su soporte, en la única persona con la que podía desahogarse, en su mejor amigo…

A partir de ese día solía esperarla para llevarla a casa, la ayudaba con el trabajo acumulado y cuidaba de ella sin que Hawkeye se percatara de ello, pues siempre que se encontraban "casualmente" en la calle, era cuando ella necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y para eso estaba él, Jean Havoc, siempre cerca, en un lugar donde ella siempre pudiese encontrarlo, incluso Black Hayate se había encariñado con él corriendo siempre a su lado cada vez que lo veía pues él solía alimentarlo cuando Hawkeye no tenía tiempo de hacerlo y en medio de aquella extraña amistad que habían entablado, el tiempo siguió su curso y pronto, casi un mes había pasado…

El sabia que todos lo miraban como si fuera un cucaracha, una rata inmunda, es más, estaba consciente de que aquellos debían de ser los más sutiles insultos que sus subordinados pensaban de él, sin embargo debía permanecer callado y continuar, le había tomado un mes entero preparar todo lo necesario para su plan, quedando todo listo, ahora solo le quedaba un par de semanas, un mes para ser preciso pues justo en el aniversario de Amestris, él, el coronel Roy Mustang iba confesarle sus sentimientos a su siempre fiel teniente pues con ayuda de Gruman, que había sido su cómplice en todo aquello, había logrado terminar sus preparativos antes de lo previsto, las supuestas mujeres con quienes hablaba no eran más que hombres que el abuelo de Riza había puesto a su disposición para que lo ayudasen pues sabía que si se lo decía a algún miembro de su brigada ella terminaría enterándose, pero ahora eso no importaba, todo estaba listo para el gran día, después de la ceremonia de apertura de la semana de aniversario, él le diría todo lo que sentía por ella y por fin podría hacer aquello que pretendía desde que la nueva ley fue aprobada, le pediría matrimonio…

A la mañana siguiente, con la energía renovada y el ánimo por las nubes, había llegado a la oficina, tarde como siempre, pero ese no fue impedimento para que se quedara en medio de uno de los pasillos escuchando de forma disimulada una conversación entre las secretarias del cuartel, una muy peculiar conversación si le permitían opinar, ¿Acaso había oído bien?

-¡Imposible! –Exclamo una de ellas sin reparar en la presencia del coronel- ¿En serio? No lo creo… siempre creí que era la mascota del coronel Mustang…

-Yo pensaba lo mismo –respondió la otra- pero ya ves, las apariencias engañan, ¿Quién lo diría verdad? Se lo tenían bien escondido…

-Te juro que cuando lo escuche, no lo creí –Dijo nuevamente la primera- pero ¿Sabes? –Agrego acercando su rostro al de la otra mujer- aquí entre nos, dicen que ellos salían desde antes, ¡La otra vez llegaron juntos a la oficina!

-¡Mentira! –Exclamo la otra claramente sorprendida -¿En serio? No lo puedo creer… tan seriecita que se veía…

-Pues créelo –Refuto la primera- yo misma los vi, es más, Havoc llevaba al perro de la teniente Hawkeye, ellos están saliendo…

-Hay que ver… -Dijo la otra mientras sonreía- pues eso sí que es una sorpresa…

Y Mustang no se molesto en escuchar el resto de la conversación pues su cerbero se negaba a funcionar correctamente en ese momento, no podía ser cierto, el había tardado un mes en prepáralo todo… ¿Para esto?, ¡No! Hawkeye tenía que darle una explicación, acelero el paso con dirección a la oficina y entonces una frase del anciano Gruman resonó en su cabeza _"Deberías decírselo muchacho, está bien querer sorprenderla, pero deberías ser más precavido, alguien puede quitártela mientras estas mirando hacia otro lado" _ha… pero no, él y su estúpido ego le habían llevado decir algo absurdo _"Ella me ama, excelencia, siempre ha estado a mi lado, esperándome, por eso quiero que esto sea especial, quiero sorprenderla se que ella sabrá comprenderme, nunca se ha alejado de mí y no lo hará ahora"_ Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquella conversación de su mente, necesitaba calmarse y hablar con Hawkeye, todo podía ser un malentendido o un simple chisme de las secretarias, tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta como para darse valor y de paso serenarse, giro la perilla de la misma y entro esperando ver a su teniente primera pero no encontró a nadie, extrañado se acerco a su respectivo escritorio girando su silla hacia el ventanal que daba al patio del cuartel, encontrándose con una escena que lo descoloco completamente, si antes necesitaba hablar con Hawkeye ahora le urgía hacerlo.

Con todo el papeleo atrasado por culpa de su coronel y sus "citas", prácticamente había dormido en la oficina acompañada por Havoc, y Black Hayate quien no había cenado, mucho menos desayunado, por lo que apenas terminó se dirigió al comedor del cuartel esperando encontrar algo que darle al pobre animal sin embargo la comida del desayuno se había terminado ¿acaso todos los militares de ciudad central se habían puesto de acuerdo y desayunaron allí? Eso no lo sabía, el caso era que por culpa de su superior no desayunarían ni ella ni el perro, Havoc, el tal vez había salido a desayunar fuera pues lo había perdido de vista, un suspiro de resignación escapo de su boca pues ya no tenía caso enojarse con sus superior, ahora solo debía salir del cuartel al igual que Havoc y comprar algo de comer, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó su caminata hacia la salida chocando con alguien en el camino, alzo la vista mientras se disculpaba con la persona encontrándose con Havoc sin su inseparable cigarro _"Traje comida"_ había dicho el teniente segundo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se inclinaba y acariciaba a Black Hayate, a lo que riza respondió con un simple _"gracias" _ dedicándole después una ligera sonrisa, cosa que de un tiempo atrás era común entre ellos pues durante las últimas semanas Havoc se había convertido en alguien muy cercano a ella, apoyándola y estando siempre cerca cuando lo necesitaba cosa que realmente agradecía. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el patio del cuartel para dar de comer a Black Hayate y de paso desayunar ellos también pues Havoc tampoco había comido, escuchando en el camino los comentarios malintencionados de las secretarias ¿Acaso no tenían cosas que hacer? Seguramente no…

Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y de paso su cordura, ¿Qué tanto tenían que hacer Havoc y SU teniente primera allá afuera? ¿Por qué la teniente le sonreía a Havoc? ¿Por qué Black Hayate comía lo que Havoc le daba y cuando el quería alimentarlo se rehusaba? ¡Ha! Havoc…. Havoc… ¡Que tenía que hacer Havoc con ella! De repente sintió unas ganas indescriptibles de incinerar a su subordinado, pero no, era demasiado peligroso hacerlo con tantos testigos, además Riza estaba con él y… ¡Un momento! ¿Donde estaban eso dos? Según el estaban alimentando a Black Hayate en el patio y ahora ya no estaban allí, un suspiro escapo de su boca, tenía que calmarse, seguramente estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua, Riza entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta de su oficina, entonces hablaría con ella y todo quedaría claro, si, eso es lo que haría… una vez concluido su brillante plan, se sentó en su cómoda silla esperando a SU teniente primera y pronto escucho unos pasos tras la puerta, poco después vio a Riza… acompañada por Havoc, una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro al verlo entrar junto a ella, ambos con una torre de papeles en mano, sin embargo no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, calor que no, lo que congelo momentáneamente su cerebro fue el ver a su teniente con el cabello suelto y sobre todo, sonriendo para Havoc, hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, es más, parecían no notar su presencia y entonces su miedo creció…

-Lo sabia –Afirmo Havoc mientras depositaba su torre de papales sobre el escritorio de Hawkeye sin repara en la presencia de Mustang- el cabello suelto te queda mejor –Agregó con una sonrisa-

-Es solo por este día –Refuto la teniente dejando también su torre de papeles sobre su escritorio- y sabes muy bien por qué lo llevo así hoy

-Vamos Riza –Refuto el aludido- no sabía que eras mala perdedora…

-No lo soy –Contesto la teniente- tengo el cabello suelto, en eso quedamos

-No importa lo que digas –Replico Havoc sin perder su sonrisa- te ves bien con el cabello suelto…

-Jean –Dijo la teniente regañando a su compañero- si sigues con eso voy a… Coronel… -susurro reparando en la presencia de su superior para luego realizar el saludo militar seguida de Havoc- Buenos días coronel Mustang… ¿Coronel?

Pudo oír la voz de su teniente llamándolo pero no logro articular palabra, ¿Acaso había oído bien? Ella… ¿Ella lo había llamado Jean?, ¡Lo estaba tuteando! ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos? ¿Dónde estaba el cuando eso paso? Ha, si, estaba preparando la sorpresa para Riza… ¡Ha! Esa sorpresa… si tan solo hubiese actuado como un hombre común y corriente pidiéndole que se casara con el de la forma tradicional no estaría pasando por eso…

-Jefe –Llamo Havoc acercándose a su superior- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Y entonces las ganas de incinerar a su subordinado regresaron, ajusto los guantes que no supo en qué momento se puso y dirigió su mirada hacia su subordinado, si en ese momento Havoc no corría su vida estaría en peligro…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este episodio, espero les haya agradado esta locura que nació de mi trastornado cerebro un noche que no podía dormir XD sin más que decir me despido y pues ya saben ¿No? Si gustan que continúe comenten *0* y si no pues también, así la borro de Fanfiction XD en fin, nos estamos leyendo…_

_Hasta la próxima *0*_


End file.
